Come Said The Boy
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: Everyone knew her reputation, she was the wildest girl on the rez. Little Seth Clearwater never saw her coming until suddenly he found himself in the front seat of her Camaro, music playing on the radio, and her long, tanned legs in his lap. She promised to teach him how to play by her rules, but can he keep up? Will she burn out and take him with her?
1. Chapter 1

"Did you see Sidney Whitefeather the other night at the party? Dude, it was awesome!" Brady was nearly bouncing on his feet, his eyes lit up as he recounted the tale to a dubious Seth and Collin. "She took her top off and, oh my god, her tits were just-" He made a rounded shape in front of himself then shook his head, leaning against the lockers with a silly grin on his lips.

"Oh, please." Collin rolled his eyes, extending one hand to smack the back of his cousin's head. "Like you actually got into a senior party."

"Like I need permission to go to the beach? Not my fault I happened to stumble upon their bonfire." Brady shrugged, then stood up straight as his eyes widened. "Dude, here she comes!"

Seth turned to look at whatever had Brady in such a fit, shutting his locker as he does so. His frown softens slightly as he sees a small group of upperclassmen walking down the narrow hallway. At the center of the crowd, slightly in front of the others as if in an unspoken formation, was a goddess.

Her hair was long and thick, hanging down to her slim hips in luscious curls. Her caramel colored skin was hidden from view only by a pair of worn, cutoff shorts that were well past being a dress code violation and a gauzy, black cami with embroidered flowers on the neckline. Judging by the way her nipples made small peaks against the thin fabric, she hadn't worn a bra. Seth tore his eyes away from her body, looking at her face and feeling his cheeks flush crimson beneath his copper skin as he realized she was looking at him.

One dark brown eye winked at him as she slipped the red blow pop out of her mouth and ran the tip of her tongue over her glossy, plump bottom lip.

He felt a jolt of heat run down his spine, only to be torn from his daze by Brady. " _Dude!_ She totally just winked at me!" He leaned against Seth, sighing happily. "Clearly she's falling for the old Fuller charm."

"In your dreams," Seth said, feeling as though his mouth were full of cotton. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight, lost in the sea of students crowding the hallway. "That was Sidney?"

"Yup. Hot as hell, huh?" Brady smirks, raising an eyebrow at Seth.

Seth swallows hard and nods as he looks at them, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip. "She's a senior?"

"Junior. Supposed to be a senior though, people say she got held back in 8th grade because she got sent to juvie for a year." Collin speaks up, patting Seth on the back then rolling his eyes at Brady. "Don't get pulled into her trap like this idiot, Sidney is like the male equivalent of Paul Lahote only less angry."

Seth only hummed slightly, his thoughts still on the older girl. He had seen her around school before, he was sure of it. He hadn't connected the dots and realized that she was _the_ Sidney Whitefeather. The girl who gave Paul Lahote a run for his money in the whore department. The girl who had gotten busted for underage drinking so many times Forks PD knew her on a first name basis. The girl Leah used to go to the beach with, way back in junior high.

He tried to push her out of his thoughts, for now rejoining Collin and Brady's conversation as if he hadn't just completely zoned out.

* * *

The rest of the day he managed to keep Sidney out of his thoughts. After all, she was a junior and had every guy on the rez wrapped around her pinky. Plus Collin and Brady would never let him live it down if he admitted he was starting to have a crush on her. Collin was still teasing Brady when they parted ways a block away from the school, Seth heading to his house and the other boys heading to their grandmother's house near the beach.

The sky was overcast and cloudy and he could feel tiny droplets soaking into his thin, red t-shirt as he cursed himself for forgetting his jacket at home this morning. It had been warm and sunny for the past few weeks, so he should have expected it to turn rainy and gloomy again. He kept his head down as the rain started to pick up, his t-shirt and jeans quickly becoming soaked and weighing him down.

The quiet rumble of a car came up behind him and slowed, making him frown as he slowed as well, turning to look at the Camaro Iroc that was idling by his side. The tinted window rolled down and Sidney peered out at him with a grin on her plump, rosy lips. "Want a ride?"

"Uhm...I don't know..." He swallowed hard, glancing up at the sky and then back at the older girl in the sleek, red car. A loud crack of thunder echoed across the sky and he jumped, making her giggle as he hurried around to the passenger side, climbing inside stiffly. "Thank you..."

"No problem. You can put your bag in the back if you'd like." She smiles at him as she rolls her window back up and puts the car into drive. He couldn't miss the way her eyes drifted down his body before returning to the road as he leaned up to lay his damp bag behind his seat.

"Thanks...Sidney." Her name felt funny in his mouth and he could feel the blush burning on his cheeks as he tried not to gawk openly at her smooth, caramel thighs on display inches away from him.

"You know my name. I guess my reputation precedes me, huh?" She raises her eyebrow, a half-smirk on her lips as she pushes her foot down harder on the gas, the speedometer needle jumping up past the 60mph marker. "You're a sophomore, right? What's your name?"

"Yeah...I'm Seth." He mumbled, biting his bottom lip softly as he gazed at her from the corner of his eye, clasping his hands in his lap to resist the urge to touch.

She hummed softly, then giggled as she turned to look at him in disbelief, not even glancing at the road as her eyes widened in realization. "You're Leah's kid brother! I thought you were still, like, twelve..."

"Um, yeah...I'm fifteen..." He mumbled, biting his lip harder as he looks over, meeting her eyes as she gives him a soft smile, reaching a hand over to brush against his tensed thigh.

"Good to know. You grew up nicely." She returns her eyes to the road just in time to move back into the right lane and avoid an oncoming car. Neither of them had noticed the car drifting to the side and crossing the yellow line. He didn't know how to respond to that, especially with his mind racing a hundred miles a minute. Her touch was gentle on his thigh, her fingers gently brushing along the outer seam of his jeans as if testing him. He fought back the urge to groan, though he panicked as he felt his cock springing to attention in his jeans. If she noticed the bulge, she didn't mention it as she pulled up into the Clearwater's driveway and put the Camaro in park. "You've stared at my legs the entire drive, Seth."

He tore his eyes away from her toned, lean legs and blushed bright crimson as his eyes snapped to her face, noticing the teasing smile on her lips. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to...I mean...I just..."

"Seth, calm down. I don't mind." She slipped her wedge sandals off and swung her legs up, stretching them across the middle console and into his lap. "You can even touch if you want to."

Her dainty feet rubbed teasingly against his thigh as he swallowed hard, his eyes flickering up to hers, then back down at her feet. "...really?"

"Really." She gave him an encouraging smile as she relaxed against the door, humming quietly along with the song playing on the radio. "Just relax, explore. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"O-okay..." His trembling fingertips brushed against the smooth, soft skin on her ankle and he fought back a soft groan. "You're soft..."

She didn't speak, but her dark eyes followed his hands as he slowly began to caress her calves, her skin feeling like pure silk in his grasp. His eyes stayed locked onto hers as his fingers became more confident, massaging further up her legs as he lifts his hips, gently pressing the bulge in his jeans against her flesh and hoping desperately she wouldn't notice.

"When is your birthday?" She asks, leaning forward and letting her lips ghost across his, her warm, fruity breath fanning across his face.

He let out a soft groan as he felt her foot gently brush against his cock, his grip tightening instinctively on her leg. "N-next month...W-why?"

"Age of consent in Washington is 16." She smiles as she pulls her legs away from him abruptly, giggling when a whimper escapes his throat before he can stop it. "Don't worry, we can have lots of fun without me committing a felony. But not today."

"But...why not?" He tried to keep the whine out of his voice and failed, tugging at the tight denim restricting the blood flow to his cock.

Sidney laughed, bending down and buckling the straps of her sandals around her slim ankles again. "Because I need to get home and I'm pretty sure your sister is ready to tear my head off."

"How do you know?" He looked quizzically up at the house, his cheeks burning crimson as he sees his sister's face glaring at them from the upstairs window. "Oh, crap..."

"Yeah, good luck with that. You have plans tonight?" She smiles at Leah, waving mockingly.

"No, I don't think so..." Seth frowns as he watches Leah storm away, the curtains falling back over the window. "Why?"

"First Beach. There's a party tonight down at the old caves, you know the place?" At his nod, she smiles and runs her hand down his thigh, her nails gently raking against the denim. "9pm, come find me and we'll have some fun."

"O-okay..." He let out a soft groan as he tries in vain to shift his hips, his cock throbbing in his jeans as her fingertips graze his length.

She pulls her hand away slowly and winks as she sits up straight in her seat, reaching for the keys in the ignition. "Good boy. Don't forget your bag."

In a daze of lust and disbelief, he reaches behind the seat and grabs his backpack then clambers out of the car. As soon as he shut the door, she backed the car up and raced back down the street, leaving him to stare after her with his jaw slack. _So that's Sidney..._


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the evening, Seth was a ball of nerves. He tripped over himself, almost dropped his plate during dinner, and jumped every time someone got near him. Leah didn't mention Sidney, but he knew that she could use what she had seen at any time to win brownie points with their mom.

As soon as dinner ended, he helped his mother clean up the table while Leah slunk back to her room and their father vanished into the living room to watch the baseball game. Seth stood shoulder to shoulder with his mother at the sink, glancing at her from the corner of his eye as he absentmindedly dried the dishes she passed to him. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Sue looked over at her only son, a bittersweet smile on her lips as she realizes he's grown another inch or two since they last stood this close. He was an inch taller than her now and she had to tilt her head up ever so slightly to meet his warm, brown eyes.

Seth bites his lip softly as he looks at his mom, a soft blush forming on his cheeks and the tips of his ears, though his shaggy, dark hair hid some of it. "Can I go to the beach tonight?"

"It's a school night, Seth. I don't like the idea of you being out this late...were you going to meet Collin and Brady?" Sue frowns, resting one damp, soapy hand on her hip as she sets her dish sponge on the edge of the sink.

"Uhm...no. I was going to go to the caves." He told her honestly, then immediately regretted it when her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I know what goes on down there and you have no business going there." She turns back the to the sink, clearly ending the discussion as she thrusts another wet plate at him, making him cringe as it jabs into his ribs slightly.

"But...can I at least go to the beach?" He tried again, his mind racing as he tries to find some excuse to get him out of the house tonight. Sidney had given him the chance of a lifetime and he couldn't mess it up before they even started.

"No, Seth. It's a school night and I don't want you out there all night, especially near the caves." She shook her head once more as if the thought disgusted her. "Go upstairs and do your homework, I don't want to hear another word about you going out."

He let out a soft sigh as he turned to walk upstairs, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. _I had to open my big, fat mouth...now Sidney will think I chickened out..._ He shut his door loudly, then flopped face down onto his bed, groaning against the pillow in frustration. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him he had another half an hour before it was time to meet Sidney at the caves. He knew there was no way to sneak out of the house, not with Leah's sharp ears and his father's tendency to fall asleep in front of the TV in the living room.

He kept his face buried in his pillow, struggling to come up with a solution until eventually, his thoughts returned to the feeling of Sidney's silky smooth, toned legs in his hands. He had never even kissed a girl, let alone anything like Sidney was suggesting. The girl was the embodiment of sex it seemed, even when she was doing something completely innocent like walking down the hallway, and she knew exactly how to use that to her advantage. If she could drive him this insane over just her legs, he couldn't imagine some of the things he'd heard guys at school say about her.

He shifted against the mattress and a soft hiss escaped between his teeth as he felt his hard cock push against the mattress. The button of his jeans was digging into his stomach and he forced himself to roll over, his eyes catching another look at the blue numbers mocking him from his dresser. _9:14...I guess it could be worse...She isn't the only girl at_ _school_...He let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes, willing his boner to go down as he tried to imagine anything besides long, caramel legs and perfect, pouty lips.

A soft tapping sound came from his window and he frowned, lifting his head to peer over at his window. _Is it raining or something?_ He shrugged and turned onto his side, ignoring the barely noticeable sound as he reaches for his laptop on the nightstand.

The sound stopped and he shrugged it off, only to jump in shock when a tan, familiar face appears in his window. He shoves his laptop off of his lap, vaguely hearing it crash to the ground and rushes over to open the window, his eyes wide as he shakes his head. "You can't- someone will see- How-"

Sidney giggles and gives him a cheeky grin as she stands on the trellis his mother was trying to grow ivy on. "No one will see if you let me in." She raises one thin, perfectly drawn in eyebrow and smirks when he steps back from the window obediently. She climbs inside gracefully and stretches, arching her back lithely like a cat and letting out a tiny moan. "Finally, I thought you were never going to come to the window."

"I didn't know you were out there..." He mumbles, his mouth suddenly as dry as a bone as his eyes roam her scantily clad body, drinking in the sight of her toned curves and long, lean limbs. She wore only the denim shorts from earlier and a tiny blue bikini top that was little more than two triangles of material connected by strings. If he thought he was hard before, it was nothing compared to the throbbing ache in his jeans now.

"I forget how strict Sue always was with Leah, and if I'm right she probably told you that you couldn't go anywhere tonight. Right?" She smiles, stepping close to him and letting her stomach gently brush against the bulge in his jeans, making him bite his lip to hold back an embarrassing whine. Instead, he gave her a tight-lipped nod and his fingers twitched, wanting to touch her but not knowing if he should. "I thought so. I promised you some fun though, and I'm a girl of my word."

"Y-you don't have to..." He managed to mumble, his voice thick and cracking as her fingertips danced along the waistband of his jeans, her long, stiletto nails tapping against the button as she presses her soft lips against his neck, against the throbbing vein there as his hands clenched into fists.

A soft, seductive laugh escapes her as she lifts her head to look up at him with a sweet smile, though her eyes were dark with smoldering promises. "I don't do anything I don't want to." He watched as she pulled away from his body, leaving him immediately yearning for her back as his eyes followed her round ass. She locked the door and then turned, pressing her back against the cool wood and smirking at him. "Sit." The bed creaked as he threw himself down, perched on the edge of his mattress as he watches her fingers playing with the strings tied in a loose knot in the valley between her firm, round breasts.

"My parents...they're just across the hall..." He mumbled lamely, his eyes darting to the locked door as if waiting for them to bust down the door and catch them.

Sidney slinks towards him, her slim hips swaying enchantingly as she shrugs her shoulders. "Then you'll just have to stay quiet." When she reached him, she dropped to her knees with a dull thud as she landed on the plush, blue carpeting and ran her hands up from his knees, caressing his tense thighs.

"Not likely..." He gasps, holding the sheets in his fists by his sides as he stares down at her, his mouth hanging open in anticipation.

"I wanna ask you a few things, Seth." She says nonchalantly as her nails gently rake along his thighs as she lays her head on his knee, her glossy, brown eyes staring up at him as he swallows hard and nods. He would probably do anything she asked, as long as she kept doing what she was doing. "Have you ever been kissed?"

She smiled when he gave a swift shake of the head, his face burning red as he looks away from her in embarrassment. Slowly, she lifts herself away from his thighs and crawls into his lap, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. His hands tremble as he brings them up to hold her hips, caressing the skin just above her shorts. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" She chuckles, pressing a gentle, almost tender kiss against his collarbone. "I don't mind teaching you."

"But...why?" He tilts his head back, letting out a soft moan as she sucks on his skin, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body.

"Why not?" She giggles softly against his skin before pulling away, tossing her head back slightly so that her long hair was no longer on her shoulders. "You could be a fun hobby."

He bit his bottom lip softly, his eyes drawn to the smooth valley between her breasts, noticing the tie holding her top together had loosened, barely holding itself together. Sidney was relaxed on top of him, her fingertips gently creating little spirals in the soft hair at the nape of his neck while she watched him patiently, her soft, pink lips set in an encouraging smile as he lowered his head to her skin. The moment his lips brushed the satin smooth skin just above the soft material of her bikini, he finally understood how so many guys were wrapped around her finger.

Her skin held faint traces of salt from the ocean and was smoother than any velvet he had ever touched, and when he lifted his eyes to hers, his lips still brushing against that smooth little valley on her chest, he could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat as her golden brown eyes captivated him.

"Take it off," She cooed at him, her voice a mere whisper that seemed to fill the otherwise silent bedroom.

His eyes widened a fraction and he pulled his head back, his eyes flitting between her eyes and that tantalizing string, his fingertips twitching where he held her hips as he moved to obey her without realizing it. As his trembling fingertips finally touched the tie, giving it a gentle tug and watching it start to come undone, he felt something vibrate against his thigh. Sidney gave an annoyed sigh, lifting her hips and fishing her phone out of the back pocket of her shorts. The screen cast a sickly pale glow on her tan face as she frowned at whatever she read and began to get up.

A soft whine escaped Seth's throat before he could stop it, watching as she strode across the room to the window. She paused as if just remembering what she had been doing, turning to him with a small half-smile, though he could see the way her body was tensed up. "Sorry, Seth, gotta run. I'll see you at school tomorrow though. We can continue this later."

Before he could reply, she was gone and he could hear the soft sounds of her climbing down the ivy trellis and running down the gravel driveway outside. With a heavy sigh, he flopped back onto the bed and threw an arm over his face, wondering what he had managed to get himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Seth was up and out of the shower before his alarm even went off. He stood in front of his closet, a towel wrapped around his slim hips as small water droplets ran down his shoulders and dripped to the carpet.

' _What do I wear?'_ He thumbed his way through the shirts hanging in the closet, cringing at all the graphic tees and polo shirts that suddenly felt _too junior high_. He couldn't in good conscious meet Sidney, all 5'5" of her golden sexiness, wearing an old t-shirt with Mario and Luigi grinning on the front. _'What if she thinks I'm a dork?'_

Finally, hearing Leah up and moving and knowing that it was probably getting late, he settled on his favorite 'Got Skooma?' Skyrim t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As he let his towel drop to the floor, he couldn't help but shriek and jump to hide himself as Leah barged into the room without warning.

"Stay _away_ from Sidney, Seth." Leah glowered at him, seemingly oblivious to her little brother's embarrassment as he held his t-shirt over his lower body, hiding halfway behind the door to his closet. "She's trouble."

"She just gave me a ride, Lee, it was pouring yesterday." He grumbled, pulling on his underwear and jeans haphazardly as he tried to stay hidden behind the small door.

Leah made no move to leave, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at her brother through the door. "Oh please. I know a lot more about her than you, Seth. Sidney is a whore, she lives for parties, drugs, and sex. She's just going to drag you into it too, and I'm not letting you get involved in it."

Seth felt a bit of anger flare up, surprising him as he shut the closet door and walked over to his dresser to finish getting ready. He still held the Skyrim shirt balled up in his fist as he ran a comb through his dampened hair. "Sidney was nice enough to give me a ride, Leah. Whatever she does in her own life doesn't just cancel out the fact that she was nice to me."

Leah scoffed, shaking her head as she realized she wasn't going to get through to her brother this time. She turned to leave, calling over her shoulder sarcastically, "Keep it up and maybe she'll ride _you_ next time."

Seth rolled his eyes, but the thought sent a wave of excitement straight to his belly as he let himself wonder what Sidney had planned to do before they were interrupted last night. He had never felt desire that strong before. It made his head swim and his legs feel weak, as though he was barely in control of his own body when she was near him. It was thrilling, but he knew that Leah did have a point. He wasn't the first person to fall for Sidney like this, nor would he be the last. Even Brady was panting for her, something both he and Collin had teased him mercilessly for.

That didn't stop him from spraying a little bit extra of his body spray and taking a couple minutes extra to make sure he didn't have any eye crusties or zits, just in case.

* * *

"She did what?!" Brady yelled, his voice reaching a pitch that rivaled any horror movie scream.

"She gave me a ride." Seth repeated, leaning against the lockers as they waited for Collin outside of the boys' bathroom. "In her car." He clarified, remembering Leah's comments this morning and feeling a light blush heating up around his collar.

"Sneaky fucker, what did she do to you? Did you get to see her naked? Draw me a diagram!" Brady thrust his notebook at Seth, his eyes gleaming as he interrogated him.

Seth shoved the paper away, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "Nothing happened, Brady. Just because she was nice to me doesn't mean she's my sex slave now."

Brady rolled his eyes, slamming his locker shut as he turned to look out at the students walking past. "Dumbass. It means you're hers now."

"What's that supposed to-" Seth was cut off as Brady elbowed him in the ribs. "What the…"

He trailed off when he saw her walking down the hallway, her head bowed. She wore dark, round sunglasses that covered her eyes, but he could still barely make out the swelling behind the metal frames. She was alone this time, without her friends flanking her, and it seemed as though she was trying to hide.

"Sidney?" Seth asked softly as she stopped, stepping out of the way of the people behind her.

She glanced around, playing nervously with the assortment of different bracelets she had stacked on her slim wrist. "Oh, hey, Seth."

"Is something wrong?" He kept his voice soft as he brought one hand up to gently smooth a lock of her hair away from her face. Even the small movement made her grimace as his fingers brushed against her forehead and he could barely make out a faint blue tone that she had tried to cover with makeup. "Sorry…"

"I…uhm…" She cleared her throat quietly and opened her mouth to continue, but she couldn't find the words.

Seth glanced back at Brady, who nodded and waved his hand as if to shoo them away. "Tell Mrs. Hemerson I wasn't feeling well."

He gently took Sydney's hand and led her across the hall to the door that led outside to the school courtyard. She made no move to pull away, holding the strap of her bag tightly with her other hand. When they stepped outside, the only sound was the faint thuds of Seth's Converse and Sidney's worn out Doc Martens on the pavement as they got a seat at one of the stone tables.

"What…What are we doing?" Sidney asked quietly as she sat down beside him, letting her bag fall to her feet.

Seth gave her a soft half-smile as he shrugged. "You just looked like you needed a break. Maybe someone to talk to." He waited patiently as she laid her hands on the table, feeling the cool stone beneath her palms as she stared down at her dark purple nails, still peering through the dark sunglasses. From his angle beside her, Seth could see that her eye was swollen behind the glasses and he felt a rush of protectiveness pass over him.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry about last night." She spoke quietly and a moment passed before she finally reached up to take the sunglasses off. "I had to go home and deal with something." She didn't look at him as she sat them on the table, as though she were afraid of what he would say about her face.

"I understand. Is everything alright? I mean…whatever happened. Are you okay?" He reached up again, smoothing her hair away from her bruised eye and being careful this time not to touch it in case her hurt her.

"It got settled." She glanced up at him, giving him a soft smile as she finally started to seem more like the Sidney he had known yesterday. "You know, you're pretty good at this."

"At what?" He felt his cheeks turning hot and hoped he wasn't as red as he felt as he started to pull his hand away. She stopped him, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, then resting their interlocked hands on her thigh.

"Being sweet. That's good. Not enough guys are sweet to girls." She laid her head against his shoulder and he carefully moved his other arm to wrap around her delicate shoulders, breathing in the scent of coconut that clung to her thick hair.

"I just didn't want you to be upset." He tried to sniff her hair without sounding like a weirdo, but he froze when he heard her giggling softly. "What's funny?"

"Are you sniffing my hair like a dog?" She raised her head, smiling at him playfully.

"I uh…I mean…Uhm…." He stammered, the blush on his cheeks tripling as he started to move away.

"I never said I wanted you to stop." She leaned up, her body sinking into his as her soft, fruit punch flavored lips pressed against his. He stiffened up as his hands automatically grasped at her hips and her tongue teasingly swept along his bottom lip as though inviting him to open up. He graciously obeyed, parting his lips and tentatively touching her tongue with his as she snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He was determined to keep up with her, following her lead for a moment before he got the hang of it and started to explore her mouth.

The sounds of their breathing and their clothes rustling against each other filled the open courtyard and Sidney wound up in his lap, trapped between his body and the tabletop as they made out passionately. "Seth…" She said in a breathy whisper as she finally broke the kiss first, running her fingers through his soft hair as she slowly ground her hips against his. "Let me make up for last night."

His eyes popped open as her hand slid between their bodies, rubbing her palm against the growing bulge straining against his jeans. "H-here? How?"

Sidney laughed as she pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss against his collarbone, nibbling softly. "No, not here. Do you want to?" He nodded wordlessly before he had even processed what she was asking, and he let out an embarrassing whine as she stood up from his lap. She laughed as she grabbed her school bag and offered him her hand. "Don't be sad, Seth, I'm about to do much better than that."

He stood up, taking her hand and allowing her to lead him as they entered the empty school hallway. First period was only half over at this point, so they had plenty of time for what Sidney had planned. She glanced around the hallway to make certain no one was watching who would rat them out, then she pulled Seth into the boys' bathroom and let the door swing shut behind them.

He went to step farther, and she stopped him, pushing him back against the door as she smirked. "Ready, Sethy?" Her long, purple stiletto nails toyed with the zipper on his jeans as he nodded hesitantly, shrugging out of his hoodie as he felt his heartbeat picking up and sweat beading on his forehead. "Good."

He gulped, forcing himself to swallow past the nervous lump in his throat as she popped the button on his jeans and slowly tugged the zipper down. Her lips left soft, almost tender kisses down his throat as his breath came out in short pants and he found himself trying to recite the tribal legends in his head as he felt the heat in his belly flare out. "Sidney…What if…I've never…"

"I know. Don't worry about anything, Seth. I promise I'll take good care of you." She murmured, sucking gently on his Adam's apple as his jeans sagged around his thighs. His boxers could barely contain his rock-hard length and he was glad that she hadn't looked yet; her head was still tucked into his neck as she ran her palm over his cock a few times, rubbing and gently stroking it through his underwear. Fear made him stiffen up as she slowly started to move down his body and he instinctively grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Wait!" His teeth dug into his bottom lip slightly as she looked up at him, startled. "I uh…I know I won't be what you're used to…"

She stared at him emotionless for a long moment and he felt the dread building. He was positive he had ruined everything, and he was about to fix his pants when she shook her head with a small, bittersweet smile. "If I was happy with what I already had, why would I still be looking?" He couldn't answer that. All he could do was gape at her as her hand delved into his underwear and her soft, silky skin made its first contact with his cock.

"Oh, fu-" He cut himself off, his head falling back against the door with a thud as he tried to control himself. _'Tribal warriors descended from wolves, spirit wolves-'_ She continued stroking him slowly as she kissed her way down his chest over his shirt, pausing to smirk at the graphic.

"Skooma?" She asked, her hand never stopping its slow, lazy motion in his boxers as he tried to remember how to form words.

"I-it's a S-S-S-Sky-" He gave up as she laughed, crouching in front of him as she pressed a kiss just under his belly button.

"Skyrim potion." His eyes widened as he gaped down at her, seeing her smiling as she pulled her hand away to push his boxers down. "Do you know what the effects of Skooma are? Why it's so addictive and illegal in Tamriel?"

"Uhm…I don't…Don't stop please." He whined as her hand left him, only to moan softly as she giggled, bringing her hand back to continue stroking him as she teasingly pressed her tongue to his glistening tip.

"Skooma causes bouts of euphoria and ecstasy." She smirked, twirling her tongue against his tip like he was her favorite flavor of popsicle.

 _'Is this really happening?'_ He groaned softly as he gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, struggling to keep control and not make a fool of himself as she slowly started to bob her head, taking his length deeper into her mouth. _'This is happening.'_

Sidney continued her slow, teasing pace for what felt like hours as Seth felt the tell-tale signs that he was getting close. One hand gained purchase in her thick, wavy hair and the other grasped the cool metal door handle by his hip as he instinctively rocked his hips, driving himself deeper into her mouth as she worked her tongue along his length.

"Sidney…God, don't stop. Please don't stop. I…" He babbled as his breath escaped him in short, harsh pants and his legs threatened to buckle. He knew he wasn't going to last long at all, and he hoped she wouldn't hold it against him.

Sidney smirked as she lifted her head, stroking him much more easily now as his cock glistened with her saliva. "Gonna cum for me, Seth?" He nodded, watching her, enraptured as she brought her head down and gently sucked on his balls, stroking him steadily as her warm, brown eyes gazed into his.

Seth moaned, gripping her hair so tightly he wondered if she would get mad, "Oh, my god…" As his release washed over him, his head fell back against the door with a resounding thump and he finally broke their eye contact as his eyes shut in pure bliss.

There were a few moments of silence as Sidney moved back up, sucking on his tip momentarily before she giggled. "See? I can do a lot better than making out." He forced himself to open his eyes, smiling at her lethargically before he saw the mess he had made on her face.

"Sorry…" He blushed, biting his bottom lip softly as he started to pull his jeans back up, tucking his now softening length back into his boxers.

Sidney frowned, staying crouched as she tilted her head slightly in confusion. "For what?"

Seth gently moved a strand of her hair away from her face and managed a small smile as he gestured. "I kinda…your face…"

She laughed, finally understanding as she stood up. "Don't worry about it. If I minded, I would've moved." He watched as she walked over to the sinks and cleaned herself up, taking a quick glance at her ass as she bent over, then looking away respectfully as he finished doing up his jeans. As she washed her face, he could see the makeup washing off and the bruises stood out even more on her caramel colored skin. He wanted to ask about them, but he knew it would probably be crossing a line that Sidney didn't want crossed.

The bathroom door started to open, and Seth quickly stepped back against it, barring anyone from entering. Sydney glanced up, an expression Seth couldn't identify on her face as she finished washing his mess off her face and turned the water off.

"Come on, man, I have to go!" A voice called from behind the door, accompanied by a few loud knocks.

"Thank you." He murmured, looking at her reflection as she smiled, drying her face with a paper towel. Neither of them paid any attention to whoever was trying to get in, although he could've sworn that he saw a bit of fear in her eyes before she turned away.

"You don't have to thank me, Seth. If anything, that was me thanking you." She tossed the paper towel into the trash can tucked into the corner and came over, pressing against him gently. "No guy has ever just sat and talked to me without wanting something in return." Her lips pressed against his softly and his hands came to rest on her hips as they stood together a moment.

"You didn't have to do this for me, though. You just looked like you needed someone." He spoke softly against her lips as she smiled, never breaking the kiss.

Another round of obnoxious banging at the door broke them apart and Sidney gave Seth a coy smile as she grabbed his black hoodie from where it had fallen at the beginning of their tryst. "How about you be what I need, and I'll be what you need then?"

He nodded, opening his mouth to reply, but before he could do anything else, Sidney draped his hoodie across her shoulders, pushed her sunglasses back over the heavy, purple bruises, and strode out of the bathroom, past the dumbfounded boy who had been trying to get in, and down the hallway confidently as people began to whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone, please review! I noticed a few new followers from last chapter, and I welcome you all. Thanks for reading. If you'll notice, I changed the title of the story to better suit what I plan to do with it now. If anyone is interested, the song is Come Said The Boy by Mondo Rock. I've been listening to it constantly while I write and I think it suits the story better. Also, does anyone have any guesses on what happened to Sidney's face?**

 **As with last chapter, there's a bit of sexy time so be aware.**

* * *

It was a long week of torture before Sidney tried to make any contact with him after their little performance in the school bathroom.

Wednesday morning, he had gotten to school early, hoping to catch her before class again and feeling his heart sink a tiny bit when she made her way down the hall, not sparing even a glance in his direction. _'She didn't seem angry when she left…What did I do wrong?'_

Thursday, he lingered by his locker until the warning bell rang and he shuffled sadly to his math class, his heart sinking lower as he plopped down into his seat and put his head down, still hearing the whispers amongst the conversations around him. Everyone knew by now that something had gone on in the bathroom, some unexpected Whitefeather-Clearwater relations that no one could believe.

By Friday, Sidney was walking down the hall wrapped around the tall, brooding, _incredibly buff and angry_ Paul Lahote. As they passed his locker, Paul's hand tucked into Sidney's back pocket and gripping her ass possessively as she nuzzled into his neck, Paul's face twisted into a smirk as he stared Seth down. Seth shrank back against the lockers, hearing the message loud and clear. _'Sidney is mine.'_

His heart sank lower, falling into the pit of his stomach as he turned to hide his burning face in his locker until they passed.

That weekend was spent in his room, struggling to focus on his homework but seeing Sidney's perfect skin and warm brown eyes in every equation and every line instead. He had needed to change his sheets three times by the time he settled into his bed Sunday night, thankful his mom hadn't asked too many questions. _'Yeah, telling her I'm having wet dreams about Sidney Whitefeather would go over_ so _well.'_ He lay awake, staring up at his ceiling as he tried to clear his mind. Before long, the image of her dainty feet popped into his mind, wearing those black wedge sandals she had taken off that day in the Camaro. He closed his eyes, groaning softly as he remembered how soft and smooth her slim legs were, as though she were made from pure polished gold. His hand crept into his pajama pants before he could stop it and he rolled onto his side, burying his face into his pillow to hide his soft moans as he imagined her in her tiny blue bikini, using his teeth to loosen those fragile little ties and-

If Sue noticed his pajama pants hidden in the bottom of the laundry pile the next day, she didn't ask him about it.

Monday was a drag. Sidney and Paul seemed to have had a lover's spat; she was walking with her friends when he caught sight of her this time. Her eye was no longer swollen, and he figured she had hidden the bruises with makeup again, but she didn't seem any happier. In fact, when she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked up, catching Seth's hurt gaze by chance, she seemed to be just as lost as he felt.

By Tuesday, the lewd gossip about the two of them had finally died down and as he slammed his tray down onto the lunch table he always occupied with Brady and Collin, they smirked at him.

"Aw, someone angry Sidney's been sucking other guys off in the bathroom this week?" Brady laughed obnoxiously as he tore into his sandwich, sending crumbs spraying across the table.

Seth glowered at the boy as he poked his Jell-O with his fork, watching it jiggle and wishing that he was anywhere but here. "What Sidney does is none of my business."

"Oh, yeah, that's why you've been moping." Collin spoke up, flinging a spoonful of peas at his cousin and grinning when the projectiles caught Brady directly in the face.

"I haven't been moping!" Seth said exasperatedly, running a hand through his uncombed hair as he closed his eyes. "I just…thought she'd at least talk to me."

"We tried to tell you that's how she was, Seth." Collin responded, less mocking this time. He knew that Seth was kindhearted, and he knew that getting caught up in whatever game Sidney was trying to weave, it was going to hurt him in the long run. "At least-"

"What's how who is?" A cool voice rang out behind him and Seth spun around, nearly knocking his food to the ground in his haste to see her. Sidney stood behind him, nibbling nonchalantly at an apple as she evaluated the three sophomores, peering down at them over those big, round sunglasses she seemed to wear most of the time.

"Nothing, Sidney. Don't you have to get going? You know, places to go, STDs to spread." Collin sneered at the older girl as she smirked, casually reaching down to play with a lock of Seth's unruly hair.

"Seth, do you want to come take a walk with me? I need to go get something from my car." She pointedly ignored Collin and Brady, who was gaping at her with an open mouth full of half-chewed turkey.

"Wouldn't you rather take Paul with you?" He asked softly, noticing how she flinched slightly and squared her shoulders, pushing her glasses back up over her eyes.

"If I wanted Paul, I wouldn't be here asking you." She turned to walk away, and Seth stood, grabbing his bag hurriedly as he tripped over his feet to keep up with her.

They walked out of the large double doors across the cafeteria, their arms close enough to brush against each other but still, he couldn't bring himself to voice all his thoughts.

"Um…Sophomores aren't really supposed to leave the cafeteria…" He mumbled, glancing awkwardly at Sidney as she laughed, throwing her head back a little as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, and they also aren't really supposed to let the school whore blow them in the bathroom either." Her bitter tone surprised him, and he faltered, nearly tripping over the curb as she stomped towards her Camaro, the heavy cork bottoms of her sandals thumping on the pavement.

She had worn them. The shoes he had fantasized about every night for the past week.

He was silent as he stepped up to the car where she had slumped into the driver's seat, fumbling with the visor to retrieve the lighter she kept stashed there. "Can I come in?" He asked quietly, peering through the open window at her as she lit a cigarette.

With a weary glance at him, she shrugged, then nodded. "I guess."

She stayed silent as he opened the door and carefully climbed into the passenger side, tucking his bag behind the seat as he had done before. Sidney took a long drag from her cigarette before offering it to him.

He accepted it hesitantly, his fingertips brushing against hers as he looked into her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I just…We did that…then you and Paul were…"

Sidney nodded, tearing her eyes away from his to stare down at the Chevy emblem in the center of her steering wheel. "I know." He brought the cigarette carefully to his lips and tried to suck, not wanting to admit to her that he had no clue what to do. "I mean, I don't actually know. It's just…Paul watches out for me." He nodded, holding the cigarette back out to her as he started to cough, his eyes watering as he struggled to get air. Sidney watched with wide eyes before she burst into laughter, falling against the door as she tapped the ash off the cigarette before it fell onto the floorboards. "Oh, my god, you've never smoked before!"

He shook his head as he finally started to calm down, gasping softly for air as Sidney took another long drag and blew a few smoke rings in his direction, leaning back against the door and stretching her long legs across his lap. "I smoke all the time." He managed a small, dopey smile as he relaxed back against the seat, gently laying his hands across her ankles.

"All the time, huh?" She teased back, shaking her head. "That why you turned asthmatic on me?"

"Maybe you just take my breath away that badly." He careful started to rub her legs, savoring the feeling of her silken skin as he ran his hands up slightly beneath her capris until he reached the bend of her knee.

She smiled as he said that and leaned forward, handing him the cigarette back. "Let me teach you?"

He nodded and bit his lower lip gently as she shuffled around until she was sitting up. "Teach me."

* * *

He knew lunch had to be over by now, but he couldn't care less. He felt like he was floating with Sidney by his side, giggling as they fought over who got to pick what radio station was playing. His arms felt heavy, as though he were underwater, and he couldn't stop touching her. His hands roamed her legs, her waist, her arms, any part of her he could reach from over the center console. She didn't seem to mind; she had discarded her shoes behind the seat long ago and her hands had wandered along his body several times, but so far, they hadn't done anything wrong.

He was rock hard.

"Ooh, that's pretty." He mumbled as his eyes latched onto the dainty red lacy peeking out from her neckline, the color seeming much more vivid than any other red he had every seen. Like a little red beacon pulling him in.

Sidney giggled, laying back in her seat as she playfully cupped her breasts over her t-shirt, watching as his red, dilated eyes followed her every move. "Do you wanna see?"

He nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips as she continued to tease him. "Yes, please."

Her fingers tantalizingly rubbed against the two small peaks he could see through her thin, white t-shirt and he slid his hand down, tugging his t-shirt down over the bulge in his jeans, using it as an excuse for his wrist to rub against his cock. A soft hiss escaped between his clenched teeth as she smirked, pulling her neckline down so that he could see her full, round C cups barely hidden by her red lace bralette.

His cock twitched as he stared in awe and his eyes flickered up to her smirking face as if to ask permission. Instead of answering, she gently grabbed his free hand and guided it to her chest, letting his long fingers delve under the edge of the lace and caress her soft flesh. They both let out a soft moan when the pad of his index finger brushed across her nipple and he squirmed in his seat, feeling dangerously close to cumming in his pants as she kept her hand on his, guiding him. "Sidney…"

"Yes, Seth?" She smiled softly as she leaned in, pressing her lips gently against his as he let out a primal whine. "Need something?"

"I need…" He blushed as he gently squeezed her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple once more and feeling a rush of pride when she made a soft mewling sound. "Please…"

"You gotta say it." She smiled, trailing her lips down his neck as she ran her free hand along his thigh, her nails raking ever so slightly along the inner seam of his jeans.

He groaned, rocking his hips gently as he tried to press his aching hard on against her hand. "Please, Sidney?"

"What do you want me to do?" Her nails tapped along his zipper teasingly and his head fell back against the seat as he accidentally squeezed her breast tighter. From the hitch in her breath and the soft, husky moan that she emitted, he didn't suppose she minded.

"Will you…will you do what you did in the bathroom?" He asked, the ache in his jeans becoming too much to bear as she leaned closer, her fruity breath fanning over his face as her hands undid his jeans easily, like she had done it a hundred times before. _'Or I guess she has.'_ The thought flitted through his mind before he let out a loud moan, feeling her warm mouth enveloping his length. "God, Sidney."

She bobbed her head a few times as he ran his fingers through her hair, gathering it up in a loose ponytail in his hand as he noticed it getting in her way. He was teetering on the edge already and they both knew it; his other hand slid down her back, resting on her firm ass as she leaned over the console. She kept sucking, bobbing her head quickly as she took him deeper.

"Sidney," He moaned loudly as he gripped her hair tightly, trying to warn her. "I'm gonna-"

She held her head down, keeping him in her mouth as he rocked against her. His release flooded her mouth and she slowly lifted her head, stroking his shaft as she sucked and swirled her tongue around the tip as he finished. He lay back against the seat, feeling boneless and euphoric as she sat up, her hair in disarray and her face flushed, reaching for a bottle of water in the back floorboard. She took a long drink as she sat back in the driver's seat, trying to smooth her hair. "Damn. I should get you high more often."

He froze as he looked over at her, watching as she popped a stick of gum into her mouth and swept her fingers under her eyes, trying to fix the eyeliner they had smudged. "High?"

"Yeah, that joint was Blue Dream. My cousin gets it for me from some surfer dude in Malibu." She laughed as she looked over at him, fixing her shirt finally as he tucked himself back into his jeans mechanically. "You okay?"

"That was weed?" He swallowed hard as he caught a glimpse of his reflection, feeling a cold sweat coming on as he saw how red his eyes were. "My mom's going to kill me."

"No, she isn't. Here," She draped herself over his lap to dig around in the glove compartment, producing a small clear bottle. "Put a drop in each eye then keep them closed for a little bit. It'll help with the redness."

He did as she said, feeling his heart pounding as he imagined how long he was going to be grounded for. "She's going to kill me and Leah is going to laugh. I'm gonna have to leave my comics to Brady and my fish to Collin and-"

"Yo, Seth. Listen to me," Sidney spoke calmly, laying a hand on his thigh to comfort him. He was ashamed to admit it, but the moment he felt her touch he felt calmer. "Your mom won't find out. The drops will fix your eyes, all you have to do is act normal."

"Normal, right." He sighed, letting his body fall back in the seat with a thump. "Nothing about this week has been normal."

Sidney paused, pulling her hand away from his thigh as she bowed her head slightly. "Do you…regret it?"

He hesitated a moment, but he knew what the answer was. "Sidney?" She looked up at him and he saw the vulnerability lurking in her dark, chocolate colored eyes as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "I don't." He leaned in, kissing her tenderly and passionately as he cupped her cheek, ignoring the bitter taste that lingered in her mouth. She smiled, kissing him back as she snaked an arm around his neck to play with his hair.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." She murmured as she pulled away, tucking her hair behind her ear as if she was suddenly shy.

"Home? What about school?" He glanced up towards the building before she laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah…We got a little carried away." She started the car and the clock on the dash lit up. They had missed their last three class periods; the final bell would be ringing any minute now. "So…home?"

"Home would be good." He sunk down into his seat, rubbing his face tiredly. All he wanted now was to go home and lay down. And eat. Maybe not in that order, he was pretty hungry.

* * *

"Woah, Seth, slow down. You're going to give yourself indigestion eating like that." Sue watched in amazement as her youngest shoveled in one bite after another, barely taking time to chew.

"Sorry, mom," He grumbled, his mouth full as he took a drink of milk to wash it all down. Leah watched in disgust from across the table as he practically licked his plate clean with milk dribbling down his chin. "Just hungry. Didn't get to eat lunch."

"What happened at lunch?" Sue asked, her brows furrowing. After Seth's sudden interest in going to the caves, she wanted to make sure that nothing else was going on in his life.

Seth froze, finally pausing his fork as he was reaching for thirds. "Um…"

"Yeah, Seth, what _did_ happen at lunch today? Hm?" Leah smirked, settling back in her seat and crossing her arms as she got comfortable, anticipating a show.

"I…Brady was messing around and s-spilled my tray. I didn't get a chance to eat much." He rushed through the lie quickly, proud of himself for only stuttering once. Leah narrowed her eyes at him before glancing at their mother, only to gape in shock as she nodded.

"Well, make sure you eat better tomorrow. If you keep this up, you'll eat me out of house and home." Sue stood up, beginning to clear the dinner dishes and Leah was practically seething.

"He's been seeing Sidney Whitefeather!" She practically yelled, halting everyone in their tracks. Seth glared at his sister as Sue put one hand on her hip, staring in disapproval at her son while Harry meandered away from the scene to watch TV.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that girl." Sue said coolly, making Seth slump down in his seat as Leah watched smugly.

"Yeah, Seth. You shouldn't play with garbage." Leah remarked, only to frown as Sue turned to her.

"Leah, upstairs." Sue snapped, setting the dishes she had collected down before Leah huffed and stood up.

"Might want to test him for STDs too." Leah turned with her nose in the air as she headed up to her room. Sue waited to hear the door slam before she shook her head in disappointment.

"Seth, I told you to stay away from people like that." Sue said sternly, hovering over her son with a disapproving glare.

"Technically you told me to stay away from the caves." He sighed softly, focusing on the wildflowers sitting in the vase on the center of the dining table. He had never noticed any flowers that blue before. Maybe Sidney would like something blue. Or, judging by earlier, she seemed to be more of a red girl. _'Oh yeah, mom's lecturing. I've never zoned out during one of those before. Huh, it makes it a lot more bearable.'_

"Are you even listening to me, Seth? Those people are bad news." Sue threw her hands up in the air in frustration as Seth looked up at her with a small smile, still thinking of Sidney's red bra and which color flowers she'd prefer. That smile was quickly dashed as her negativity finally bulldozed the remnants of his high and he frowned.

"What people, mom? Sidney is a good person." He remembered the way she had seemed so broken last week, like she wanted to hide away from everyone.

Sue shook her head as she let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want you seeing her anymore. In fact, tomorrow after school we're going to her house and I'm having a talk with her parents as well." She paused, shifting on her feet and taking a deep breath as if to steel herself against what was coming next. "Have you been sexually active, Seth?"

He stared at his mother, mouth agape as he struggled to keep up with what she was saying. "I can't- She's not- You can't stop me! I'm 15, isn't it normal for me to have a girlfriend and friends?"

"Have you or have you not been sexual with her?" He clamped his mouth shut and crossed his arms, refusing to answer as she stared down at him in disappointment. "No more. If I hear another word about you with her, you're grounded for six months."

 _'Go ahead. Sidney knows how to sneak in.'_ He surprised himself by thinking it, but he knew it was true. If Sidney wanted him, she would find a way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another bit of sexual times in this chapter, but do I really need to give warnings by now?**

 **I thought I'd change things up a bit and throw in a Sidney POV, just to introduce some of her life.**

 **Remember, please review. I love to know how I'm doing.**

* * *

"Juno, c'mon, please try it. I promise it tastes…" She sniffed delicately at the orangey slop on the spoon and tried to force a smile. "Probably better than it smells."

The dark-headed 3-year-old in the booster seat shook her head for what seemed like the hundredth time, pursing her lips and reaching for the bowl of cereal that sat in front of Sidney at the table. "No! Lucky Tarms, Sidney."

Sidney sighed, wrinkling her nose at the organic squash something or other that her mother had been trying to get Juno to eat for weeks now, with no luck. "Lucky Tarms it is then."

She stood up, tossing the mixture into the trash can and making sure to hide it under the rest of the garbage. Juno watched, grinning as her Sidney returned with another, smaller spoon and sat down beside the booster seat. "I wuv you."

Sidney smirked as she handed the kid the spoon and they both took giant bites of the sugary, marshmallow filled cereal. "Yeah, yeah, kid. Eat your marshmallows before I turn into a meanie."

Juno giggled and petted Sidney's braided hair as they ate together, peering over the white marble countertop into the living room where Sidney had switched on a Max & Ruby rerun to keep Juno occupied.

Together, they got so lost in the adventures of the rabbit siblings that they both jumped when a heavy, designer suitcase was slammed onto the table in front of them. The remaining bit of the milk from their cereal sloshed in the bowl and splashed onto Sidney's jeans. "Why is that child eating this mess?" Sidney stood, wiping at the milk stains with a dish rag she kept handy when feeding Juno. "Honestly, do you want her to get as fat as you?"

"Grace!" Sidney snapped, turning to face the older woman and sneering at the sight of her meticulously styled business suit, from the black blazer and matching pencil skirt all the way down to her red pumps. "Not in front of Juno."

Grace Whitefeather glanced down at the toddler, her nose wrinkling in distaste as she pulled a pair of oversized, Gucci glasses from her bag. Sidney took the moment of silence to set Juno down on the floor, sending her to the living room with a pat on the pajama covered bottom. "Todd and I are going to Barbados for a business conference."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it now?" Sidney laughed, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the countertop. "And I assume Garth won't be around anymore after last time?"

"Because you ran him off, you little tramp!" Grace hissed, snatching the glasses off her nose to stare her daughter down.

Sidney stood her ground, raising one pencil thin brow. "He was drunk and lashing out. I don't care who you fuck, or what CEO you're chasing after this week, but you will not bring that asshole back around Juno."

"Oh, Sidney." Grace faked a sympathetic look, clicking her tongue softly. "I think you've already done a fabulous job at screwing that child up. Well, I must be off now, Todd will be waiting at the airport." She grabbed her suitcase, pushed her shades back up onto her expertly carved out nose, and swept out of the room, leaving Sydney slumped against the counter with her head bowed.

 _'How dare she...'_ She cast a glance out into the living room at Juno and felt her anger soften as she watched the little girl's face light up at the cartoons. _'I guess that cancels school for the day. I don't know how I'll ever make it through the day.'_ She smirked and grabbed the giant popcorn bowl she kept tucked under the sink for movie days, calling out, "Hey, June-bug, we're on our own for a while."

* * *

It had been three hours of cartoons, popcorn, and building blocks when she felt her phone vibrate against her hip from the pocket of Seth's hoodie. After the milk incident, she had just thrown it on over her panties to be comfortable and warm. She sat up from the couch, glancing over to make sure Juno was still napping before she got up to go into the kitchen. There was a message from Seth, and she smiled as she hopped up onto the counter. He hadn't texted her after she'd given him her number yesterday and for a moment, she had wondered if he was scared off.

 _just wanted to warn u, mom is bringin me over after school to lecture us_

Sidney bit her lip softly as she contemplated before she tapped out a quick reply.

 _ooh I could go for a bit of after school fun_

It was a long pause before he finally replied, and she couldn't hide the smirk as she imagined the blush on his cheeks.

 _I thought you preferred your fun at school_

 _Only with you ;) where are you rn?_

She glanced back into the living room again, just to make sure Juno was down and out, then her hand slipped between her thighs to caress herself over her panties. She knew it had been too long and all her new activities with Seth had gotten her even more worked up. She was rubbing her clit in slow circles over her sheer panties when her phone dinged again.

 _Library. Study period. You?_

 _'Ooh, the things we could do in the library…'_ Sidney bit her lip softly to stay quiet as she texted one handed, the other still between her thighs.

 _Kitchen countertop. Think you could get somewhere private and call me?_

This time a few minutes passed, and she worried she had scared him off again, but just as she went to put her phone down, it rang.

"Hey." She smiled as she answered, still gently rubbing herself as she heard him shuffling around. "Where are you?"

"Courtyard. You okay?" A pleasant warmth shot through her stomach as she imagined him sitting in the courtyard, all alone where they could get caught.

"I'm fine. Do me a favor?" She smirked, knowing it would shock him.

There was a slight pause before he agreed. "Um…Sure, Sidney, what do you need?"

"I need you to get hard for me." She murmured seductively, her breath catching slightly as her hand dove underneath her panties.

"What? Here? Now?" His voice was suddenly three octaves higher and it made her laugh softly as she relaxed against the wall, spreading her legs a bit more.

"You won't get caught. Just turn away from the windows and keep it under the table." She licked her lips softly as she waited, holding her breath as she wondered if he really was okay with it. "You can say no if you want." The last thing she ever wanted to do was pressure him into something he didn't want. She knew that feeling all too well.

"No…" Her heart sank, until she heard the quiet sound of a zipper being undone. "I mean no, I want to do it. I don't want to say no."

"Good." She smirked as she listened to his soft breathing, keeping her moans quiet and controlled so as not to wake Juno. "Are you hard yet?"

"I've been hard all day," He confessed, groaning softly as he heard her soft moans. "I can't stop thinking about you."

 _'Aw, that's sweet.'_ She smiled, reminding herself to kiss him later before she answered, "Mmm, really? Wish I was there."

"Me too." He grunted softly under his breath and she could hear the faint sounds of skin on skin.

"Imagine if I was there…sitting on your lap, grinding on you as we made out." She whispered as she sank one finger into her tight, wet, heat. "Your hands on my tits, caressing…feeling how wet you've made me…"

He answered with a low, guttural groan that surprised them both. "I want that…I want to feel you…"

"How would you touch me, baby?" The pet name slipped out so easily she barely caught it, but she didn't have time to dwell on it now. Her hips rocked against her fingers desperately searching for a release as she listened to Seth's ragged breathing.

"I'd kiss slowly down your neck…" He started hesitantly, his inhibitions quelled slightly by his lust, but he was still nervous. They had gone to third base twice, but he knew virtually nothing about touching her.

She moaned softly to encourage him, knowing he was nervous and wanting to build his confidence. "Mm, go on."

"A-and…your boobs…I want to feel them again. How soft they are…How they fit perfectly in my hands…" He groaned quietly as Sidney started to feel herself getting close. "I'm gonna-"

"Me too, Seth." She panted softly, arching her back as a warm gush of wetness coated her fingers and soaked her panties. She heard him moaning and smiled, relaxing against the counters, sated for now. "Mmmm, I needed that."

Seth chuckled softly as they relaxed together, "Glad I could help."

"I'll see you after school then?" She murmured as she hopped off the counter, pulling the strings of Seth's hoodie tighter so that she could catch a hint of the scent of his cologne.

"Yeah. Mom is furious, she wants to talk to your mom about keeping you away from me." He explained, sighing heavily as he cleaned up and started to gather his stuff. The free period was almost over.

"Aw, little old me? It's like she thinks I'm corrupting you or something." Sidney smirked as she held the phone between her shoulder and her ear, carrying the dishes from breakfast to the sink. "Besides, my mom isn't here anyway."

"You're home alone?" He swallowed hard as he stood up to head back inside, already imagining her in all sorts of ways that would make a nun blush.

"Indefinitely." Sidney smirked as she leaned against the sink. "Careful, Seth. Wouldn't want your mom to come to school and find you with a boner."

"Little late for that." He sighed softly. "I should get to History before my attendance gets any worse. I'll see you later?"

"Yep. I'll put on my best respectable good girl impression." She teased, rinsing the bowl as she listened to Seth moving around. "Hey…thank you."

"For what?" He sounded surprised and she bit her lip softly, wondering how much she would tell him.

"Just…doing that for me. I promise, I'll return the favor." She smiled as she heard his breath hitch and she ended the call before he could reply, noticing Juno stirring on the couch. "Hey, baby girl, are you hungry?"

* * *

"No way!" Sidney laughed, the two girls collapsing on the couch as Juno wriggled away from Sidney, trying to avoid the tickle monster. "Take it back!"

"No!" Juno shrieked, laughing uncontrollably as she tried to push Sidney away, curling up to protect her ticklish ribs. Sidney jumped, immediately standing up as three loud knocks echoed throughout the living area and Juno's eyes widened. "Is the mean man back?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Stay here, okay?" She walked towards the front door, stopping to grab the heavy wooden baseball bat her dad had always kept in the hall closet. Juno obeyed, burying her face on one of Grace's stiff, scratchy throw pillows that adorned the couch. Sidney used the tip of her nail to lift the edge of one of the sheer curtains that covered the small glass squares surrounding their front door and sighed a breath of relief when she saw Seth and an older, stern looking woman instead of the drunk deadbeat she had ran off last week. "I guess that's a relief…If his mother doesn't tear me a new asshole."

Quickly, she smoothed the hoodie down over her thighs and tried to look more presentable before she opened the door, trying to hide the bat behind her back. "Hey, Seth. What's up?"

"Hey, Sidney." From slightly behind his mother, he grinned at her and she could tell his eyes were drawn down to her legs. "This is my mom."

To tease him just a bit, she crossed her long legs and leaned against the door frame casually. The action made the hoodie ride up just a bit higher to show the delicate swirls of a tattoo just beneath her hip. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Clearwater. May I ask what brings you all the way out here?"

"Yes, I was hoping to speak with your parents." Sue crossed her arms, peering past the young girl into the house. She had heard stories about Grace Whitefeather, but their home wasn't what she had expected. It was one of the largest houses on the reservation, with two stories and a large backyard fenced in from the surrounding woods. It was a huge house, even for a family of three, and although it was full of potential, it lacked certain homey touches that would've cut down the stiff air of discomfort.

"Well, my mother just left this morning for a business trip." Sidney smiled sweetly, then smirked as she saw Seth practically drooling. "Sorry."

"What about your father?" Sue pressed, looking back at Sidney after managing to glean nothing from the foyer.

"Divorced. I can call his office though, it's probably about lunch time in Florida." Sidney offered, playing with the hoodie strings that hung down onto her chest.

"That won't be necessary. You mean to tell me that you're all alone here? Your mother trusts you to-" Sue asked, clearly shocked as she took one more glance around the house's massive exterior. She could see a girl could turn out so wild, living in such a big space with no supervision.

"I've taken care of myself for a long time, Mrs. Clearwater, and with all due respect-" Sidney crossed her arms, about to lay into the woman when she heard Juno shriek from the living room.

Dread pooled in her stomach and she ran back into the living room, dropping the bat by the stairway and nearly sliding on the bare hardwood floor as she called out for Juno. "Juno, what's wrong? What happened?"

She felt Sue and Seth behind her as she sighed in relief, seeing Juno unharmed and sitting on the grey and white rug by the coffee table. "Sidney, I hurt him!" Juno's big, brown eyes were filled with tears and her lip quivered as she held up her favorite My Little Pony doll…in two pieces.

"Oh, sweetie," Sidney murmured softly as she sank down onto her knees beside Juno, carefully taking the head and the body of the toy out of Juno's fists. "You didn't hurt him, baby girl."

"If my head fell off, I'd hurt." Juno sniffled as she clung to Sidney's side, burying her face into her arm. Her small body trembled with sobs, making Sidney's heart hurt as she examined the head. It looked like the glue had just come loose, but she could probably stick it back together long enough to settle Juno down.

"But see, Fluttershy is a magical pony. Magical ponies don't hurt." She tried to jam the head back onto the body but couldn't push hard enough. "He just…needs a little…"

"Can I?" Seth offered, stepping forward and kneeling on one knee beside Sidney. Juno peeked up at him, hiccuping softly in between her sobs as Sue stood back and watched.

Sidney nodded, handing him the broken toy and the sat back against the front of the couch, holding Juno closely and stroking her wild, curly hair. "It's okay, Juno. Seth is gonna fix him for us, and Fluttershy will be all better."

Seth smiled and examined the toy a moment before he managed to wedge the head back into the body, twisting it so that it faced the right way. "Here you go. Just be a little careful with him, he's gonna be sore for a little bit." He held the little yellow pony out and Juno dove at him, hugging him tightly.

"Tank you!" She grinned, wiping her tears away with her arm as she looked up at a blushing Seth. He simply nodded, giving her a warm smile as she let him go.

"C'mon, baby girl, you stay here and play while I talk to Seth and his mom in the kitchen, okay?" Juno nodded, her pony in hand as she crawled back to the rest of her toys. Sidney stood, giving Seth a quick glimpse of her black lace panties before she smoothed the hoodie back down over her thighs. _'I will not get a boner right now, I will not…Hey, that's my hoodie!'_ He followed Sidney and his mom behind the island, into the kitchen where Sidney peered into the nearly empty fridge. "I can offer you water, kombucha, almond milk, or…whatever this mushy stuff is that mom keeps trying to feed Juno." She held up the container for their inspection, laughing softly as they both quickly shook their heads.

"We're fine, thank you." Sue cleared her throat softly, resting a hand on the back of one of the four chairs surrounding the dining table.

"Sorry, Grace is on a weight loss kick right now. Oh, sit, please." She turned to them, holding a cold bottle of water as she plopped down into a chair across from Seth and Sue.

"Thank you. Grace is your mother?" Sue asked, already knowing. The high-class businesswoman had been the talk of the town more than a few times since she moved here.

"That's a bit of a stretch, but I did come out of her womb 17 years ago." Sidney scoffed, sipping her water as she watched the Clearwaters sit down with Seth directly across from her. Automatically, she stretched her legs out and gently rubbed them against his, earning her a small, apprehensive smile as he glanced at his mom.

"And the little girl?" Sue barreled on, not noticing what was going on beside her as Seth caressed Sidney's legs beneath the table.

Sidney sighed softly as she leaned back, peering around the island to check on Juno. "That's Juno," She cleared her throat quietly as she looked back up at Sue. "My little sister."

"Big age gap between you two. I don't remember Grace ever being pregnant again." Sue murmured thoughtfully, watching as Sidney stood up quickly and turned back to the fridge, rummaging through its scant contents.

"She had her while she was in Spain for vacation, not long after she married her current husband." Sidney muttered, setting the turkey, lettuce, and mayo on the countertop as she tried to seem nonchalant. "She turned three in June."

"And your father just lets you two stay here alone?" Sue frowned, watching the young girl as she made sandwiches, one for her and a smaller one for Juno.

Sidney shook her head as she sighed once more. "He sends me money every month, but otherwise he thinks that Grace and my stepfather are here." She plated the two sandwiches and carried one out to Juno, setting it on the table so she could reach it when she was done playing. "We're really fine though. Nona Lahote watches Juno most of the time while I'm at school or if I need a hand." She continued as she came back around the island, playing with the hoodie strings once more.

Sue stayed quiet for a long while, watching as Sidney leaned against the counter, her head bowed as if expecting more interrogations. Seth wanted to stand up and hold her, tasting those fruity red lips again and telling her he was here for her.

"You have quite a reputation here, Sidney." Sue finally spoke, glancing at Seth as Sidney closed her eyes, knowing what was probably coming next. "I don't want my son to be around those kinds of influences."

"And what kind of influence do you think I am?" Sidney asked softly, staring at Sue motionlessly after she finally opened her eyes once more.

"As I said, you have a reputation." Sue repeated, trying to keep the distaste from coloring her voice.

Sidney chuckled softly as she shook her head, "No, what exactly do you think I've been doing to your son? Witchcraft? Wild orgies? Forcing pills down his throat and washing them down with alcohol?" Sue opened her mouth to respond but Sidney continued. "You're an adult. I thought adults were supposed to be above gossip and rumors?"

"Young lady, I have seen and heard enough about you to know that I don't want Seth fooling around with you anymore." Sue stood up, clearly done with the discussion as she gathered up her purse and her keys. "Leah was right to stay away from you."

Sidney stayed silent as she watched Sue walk out, her shoulders slumping after the woman turned the corner towards the door. Seth stood and made as if to come near her, but Sidney shook her head. "You should go, Seth."

He froze, searching her face for any hint of her joking before he nodded, saying softly, "If you need anything, text me…" He turned, shuffling out of the house after his mother as Sidney slowly slid down the counter until she was sitting on the cool tile floor, trying to keep the tears from flowing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to be honest, I'm not happy with the way this chapter came out.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, please, they motivate me.**

* * *

Paul fell back against the car seat, panting softly as he grinned, caressing Sidney's hips as she sat astride him, her chest heaving beneath her thin black camisole. "Feel better?"

Sidney shrugged, raising her hips and letting her denim skirt fall over her hips as she clambered into the passenger seat, grabbing her thong from the floorboard. "Don't I usually?"

"That's not an answer, Sid." He reached over, gripping her wrist gently as she avoided looking at him, staring down at the lace in her hands instead. "What's going on? You've been acting funny all week."

"I'm fine. God, what's with the third degree all of a sudden?" She asked in frustration, slipping her panties on and pulling her arm away from his grasp. "I just needed to get laid is all."

"Sidney, you've never needed it this often before." He watched his best friend, frowning as he reached out to smooth her hair away from her eyes. "Is Clark bothering you again?"

"He's not came in from Seattle for months." Sidney whispered, bringing her legs up onto the seat and wrapping her arms around them. "I've just…You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. I've been understanding you for ten years at least." Paul murmured, pulling a cigarette from the visor and lighting it as they watched a few seniors returning from lunch.

Sidney stayed quiet for a moment, peering out the window and letting the summer breeze cool her flushed skin. "People think I'm wild."

"That's never bothered you before." His brows furrow before he realizes what's going on. "Clearwater say something to you? I'll kick his ass."

"No! Jesus, Paul, can you think with something besides your fists or your dick once in a while?" Sidney sighs, shaking her head as she rests her chin on her knees. "I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"You love me for my fists and my dick though." Paul jokes, then reaches out to pull her closer across the bench seat of his truck. "Come on, Sid. What's really bothering you?"

Sidney laid her head against his shoulder, taking a deep breath of his spicy cologne and ignoring his sweat slickened skin. "Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're in a shitty situation and you found what makes you happy. Don't worry about what other people think of you." He says softly, his fingertips running down her bicep as they relax together.

"But what if I don't want to just be the easy fuck at school anymore?" She whispers, remembering the way that Seth had looked at her. He hadn't acted like she was a quick piece of ass. He had talked to her, kissed her, held her. But she wasn't good enough for that.

"You're not easy. Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you? It's like running a marathon with one leg while your partner has a motorcycle." Paul laughed, kissing her tussled hair then gently pushing her away so he could fix his jeans.

"Gee, thanks. I'm glad sex with me brings such a sexy image to mind." Sidney smiles, reaching into the floor to grab her bag as Paul laughed, watching her fondly.

"You know what I mean. You deserve the world, Sid. Don't let them tell you any less." Paul spoke quietly, watching as she pulled her big black hoodie over her shoulders again. "Don't you ever take that thing off? Pretty soon it'll start stinking."

"Look who's talking; this whole truck smells like pussy and Mcdonald's fries." She laughed, zipping the hoodie up to just under her breasts before she got out of the truck.

"And whose fault is that?" Paul laughed, watching her walk back into the school as he finished his cigarette alone.

* * *

Sidney mulled over his words as she reentered the school, feeling the cool AC on her skin and relaxing as she moseyed her way down the hallway mindlessly. _'He's right. I've never let anyone make me this upset before. I don't care what Sue Clearwater thinks of me!'_ Her shoulders slumped as she remembered how Seth shuffled after his mom that day. _'But what if Seth thinks like that too?'_

As she paused in front of the sophomore lockers, she saw him leaning against his, his head bowed and earbuds in as he flipped through a textbook. Somehow, she didn't think he did. But still, he was here studying, and she had just slept with her best friend in the parking lot on their lunch hour.

Two different worlds.

She turned, intending to walk away but he happened to look up, catching her eyes with his own. A warm smile spread over his lips as he shut his book and slipped through the crowd to meet up with her. "Sidney!"

She waited for him, smiling softly as she smoothed her hair and tried to ignore the ache Paul had left between her thighs.

He finally made it across the hall and bounded up to her side, grinning down at her. "I thought you were mad at me. I swear, I didn't know-"

"Wanna get out of here?" She cut him off, giving him a soft smile as she looked up into his eyes.

He glanced up at his friends, seeing Collin's disapproving glare and Brady's shit-eating grin. He looked back down into Sidney's dark eyes and nodded, shoving his Biology book into his bag. "Let's go."

They slipped out the school doors as Collin and Brady watched in shock. "His mom's going to kill him." Collin muttered, shaking his head.

"But it'll be worth it." Brady laughed, shutting his own locker and heading to their next class as Collin trailed behind.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Seth asked, walking by her side as she led him down the road from the school, their sneakers thumping on the concrete in unison.

"I just needed some air." She sighed softly as she gazed out into the pale blue sky, her eyes following the shapes of the swirling clouds as Seth watched her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked softly as she smiled, laughing humorlessly.

"Nothing has ever been okay for me, Seth." She played with the small amethyst pendant that hung above her cleavage, shrugging. "What do you think of me?"

"What?" He frowned, neither of them noticing as the pavement turned to the sand and grass and stones of First Beach.

"What do you think of me? As a person, I mean. Beyond the fact that I suck you off and piss your mom off." She asked quietly, but clearly. Seth stopped walking as she bent down, kicking her sneakers off and picking them up, continuing down the sand barefoot.

"I think…I don't know you. You're beautiful and you've been nice to me and I don't think that you would ever be mean to me, or anyone else without reason. But I don't know much about you." Seth answered honestly, stepping up behind her and feeling her body mold against his as they looked out at the calm waters. "I want to, though."

"What about your mom? She thinks I'm a threat to your future." Sidney let out a soft, shuddering breath as Seth unzipped his hoodie and his hands slipped under, caressing her stomach and holding her closer to him.

"Mom doesn't get to control me, Sidney. You make me happy, and I want to make you as happy as I've been with you." His lips pressed gently against her pounding pulse point, just below her ear. She smelled like coconuts and something deeper, almost spicy like cinnamon.

"You don't know me though. I'm a lot to handle." Her head slowly tilted, giving him more access to her neck as her eyes slipped shut and her body sunk against him. He was supporting her fully now; if he moved, she would fall into the sand.

His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly as the breeze picked up, making her hair flutter and carrying her scent to him in a strong wave. "Then teach me."

They fell back into the sand together, Seth landing on his school bag as Sidney landed on top, her skirt riding up on her hips as she turned to straddle him. He wriggled his bag off his shoulders, tossing it away from them and bringing his hands to her hips, holding her firmly against him as she stared into his eyes, his hoodie falling down her shoulders like a shrug. "Think you can keep up?"

He answered her by tangling his fingers in her thick hair and pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss that made her toes curl in the sand.

* * *

"We aren't dating." She murmured, tracing small circles on his chest with her nails, enjoying the way it made him shiver beneath her fingertips.

"I know." He acknowledged, gently caressing her ass as she cuddled up to his side. Her head was resting on his chest and her leg thrown over his hip, her foot tucked behind his knee.

"When's your birthday again?" She raised her head, turning onto her stomach slightly to look up into his eyes. They were always so warm and inviting, like he was an open book that would love anyone. She didn't get a lot of that.

He smiled, gently cupping her cheek. His smile turned into a grin as she pressed her face into his touch, turning her head to kiss his palm lightly. "A week and 3 days."

"Good." She smiled, trailing her kisses down his wrist as they stared into each other's eyes. "Think you can wait that long?"

"Can you?" He whispered, his other hand resting on her ass. His long fingers grazed the edge of her thong and she bit her lip softly, already feeling the need starting to come back. _'Paul was right. I've never been this bad before.'_

Instead of answering, she sat up and gently disentangled herself from his embrace. She couldn't promise that, she knew she couldn't. "We should head back. I have to pick Juno up at Nona's before 4."

He nodded, sighing softly in disappointment as he felt her rebuilding her walls with each piece of clothing she put on. He reached for his discarded t-shirt and stood up, stretching as he put it back on. His neck ached and, hearing him hiss softly in pain, Sidney smiled ruefully. "Guess I got a little carried away. Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be." He grinned as he reached out, tracing a finger along the faint red mark peeking out from the edge of her top. "I got you back pretty good."

Sidney smiled as she felt herself blushing, a rare occurrence. "You might wanna hide those before your mom gives you another STD test."

Seth laughed, wrapping his arms around Sidney's hips and pulling her closer as he savored the feeling of having her close to him, their bare feet in the sand, and the water rolling quietly in the background. "If she does, it's worth it. I'd take a q-tip to the mouth any day if it meant I get to hold you again."

"You're so romantic, Seth." Sidney smiled, leaning up to press her lips against his once more before they had to part ways.

"Only for you." He responded, echoing her teasing words from last week. She smiled and stepped back, leaning down to grab her bag as he got his shoes on and they headed back up the beach together. "Can I ask something?"

"As long as you don't expect an answer." She smirked, carrying his hoodie over her arm as they walked leisurely towards the school.

Seth laughed, but looked over at her thoughtfully. "What parts of the rumors are true?"

Sidney stayed quiet as they walked, and he had just about given up on getting an answer when she finally responded. "I have a lot of sex, but I don't sleep around as much as I used to. I drink and I smoke, and I occasionally do more, but I'm nowhere near the drug pushing lush people make me out to be." She managed a small, sad smile as she looked back at him. "I had a rough time a couple years ago, around the time Juno was born. That's when the rumors got really bad and I guess I never lived it down."

They reached her car just as the last few stragglers left the school and she smiled as she unlocked the doors. "Need a ride this time?"

"No, I think I'll walk. Tell Juno I said hi." He smiled, kissing her gently on the forehead and making her heart flutter.

"Will do. See you tomorrow." She tossed her stuff behind the seat and got in, starting the car as Seth started to walk away.

He paused as she was flicking through radio stations and called out, "Hey, Sidney?" She poked her head out the window to hear and he smiled brightly at her. "You know I don't care, right?"

"About what?" She frowned softly, leaning against the door to watch him.

"About your past. You're you, you aren't your past and you aren't what any of those rumors say you are." He watched her smile before he turned, walking down the road towards his house as he listened to her car's low rumble.

 _'That boy is the sweetest person I've ever met.'_ She thought to herself as she watched him disappear from the rearview mirror before she drove off in the other direction.

* * *

It was much later than usual when he finally crept into his house, shutting the door quietly behind him and hoping his mother hadn't made it home from work yet. He waited a moment and heard nothing, so he figured no one was home yet. He had a silly grin on his face as he headed upstairs, tossing his bag down by his door and diving into bed with a pleased sigh. _'Sidney is amazing.'_

He closed his eyes, reimagining the afternoon as they cuddled and kissed in the sand for hours. She was content just to lay in his arms and listen to the waves. Her skin still felt like silk against his and a few times he had caught himself caressing her body without notice. She had laughed it off each time, rewarding him with a kiss that always led to them getting carried away again.

Her lips tasted like the finest fruit punch money could buy and she smelled like a tropical vacation, and she was always willing to let him touch her.

All he had to do was wait another week.

* * *

Sidney hummed quietly to herself as she walked into her house with Juno on her hip and her bag hanging over her other shoulder. "What did you and Nona do today, little bit?"

She let Juno chatter about her day at the Lahote's as she sat her school bag down on the island. _'I could…study? But study what? I don't even know what's going on in half my classes…Maybe Seth could help.'_ The thought brought a grin to her lips as she imagined Seth leaning over her shoulder, tutoring her as she teased him… _'That's a library activity for sure.'_

She wanted to try to be better this year. Seth was right; her past shouldn't define her forever. With a kiss on Juno's forehead, she sat the little girl down on the carpet and turned to take a seat at the island.

A smirking, pale face with cold grey eyes stared at her from across the island. She bit her tongue, swallowing the scream that instinctively tried to come out as she gripped one of the island seats, keeping it between them as though to shield herself. "C-Clark. I didn't think you'd be- Grace isn't here!"

 _'Oh, good going. That'll keep you safe.'_

He chuckled, a quiet, low sound that chilled her. "I didn't come to see Grace." He stepped around the counter, grabbing Sidney's wrist easily as she tried to move and pulling her closer to him. She could feel the expensive cashmere of his sweater against her skin and smell the fresh, crisp scent of his aftershave as his eyes roamed her body. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched as he saw the small red hickeys littering her neck and chest. "I came to see my daughter."

"You don't give a shit about Juno." She whispered, cringing away from his hand as he brought his fingers up to caress her cheek. His fingers felt like ice, stealing all the warmth Seth's touch had left her with.

"Of course, I do. I just want to be sure that my daughter isn't going to turn out as much of a whore as her mother. Wouldn't you agree, darling?" He pulled away, smiling once more at his stepdaughter before he moved away, stepping into the living room where Juno sat, watching the exchange with wide eyes.

Sidney turned away, not wanting Juno to see as the quiet, shuddering sobs wracked her body and she tried to stay quiet, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry again.

"How's my little girl?" His voice rang out as he picked Juno up, smirking at Sidney as he saw her leaning against the counter, trembling ever so slightly. "I hope your big sister has been taking good care of you."


End file.
